


Warm

by MorganaNK



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex thinks about Gene and comes to a realisation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are the property of Matthew Graham, Ashley Pharoah, the BBC and all other interested parties.  
> No copyright infringement intended

He doesn’t know that I am watching him or maybe he does, not much escapes him. He is sitting with Ray and Chris, rolling his eyes at their antics, but I can tell by the look on his face that he is amused, however much he tries to hide it.

I love watching him, the unguarded moments when someone other than the Guv begins to shine through. When he, for an instant, drops the hard armed bastard persona and becomes just that little bit more human.

Funny that, when I first came here I couldn’t say his name without waggling my fingers and calling him a construct; used to drive him mad, which I have to admit was partly why I did it so often; he was such an easy target. I can’t think of him as anything but real now.

Sam called him an overweight, over-the-hill, nicotine-stained, borderline-alcoholic homophobe with a superiority complex and an unhealthy obsession with male bonding, but he soon realised that there was so much more to him.

Now I know that there’s so much more to him too.

I don’t know when my feelings towards him changed, when I started to look forward to going in to CID every day just so that I could see him; when looking at him, all vengeance and justice and pure masculinity, made my heart beat faster and filled my body with warmth and desire. Maybe there was always something there and I just chose to ignore it, too busy fighting. 

Fighting; that’s something that Gene and I do well, and even that is becoming a mating dance. When we are standing toe to toe, eyes blazing, screaming at each other, it is all I can do not to throw myself at him and kiss him desperately until we both have to come up for air, to tear at his clothes and impale myself on him, riding him hard until we are both screaming with pleasure. It should feel wrong to be so turned on by fighting, but it doesn’t.

Everything about him awakens feelings deep inside me that I thought were a long time dead. His eyes, brilliant pools of blue sparked with silver fire that I could drown in. His hair, a regal sand and gold coloured mane, completely befitting of the proud and strong Manc Lion, and just begging for my fingers to tangle themselves in it while caressing his scalp. His hands, long strong fingers that I just know could do wicked and delicious things to me. His full lips that often leave me envying his cigarettes and whiskey glass. The smell of him or, as he fondly calls it, man-stink; whiskey and tobacco, and something indefinable that is just pure Gene. He asked me once, in his usual crude way, if it moistened my gusset. Obviously I rolled my eyes and denied it, a look of disgust on my face, but even as the words were leaving my mouth I knew that they were a lie, and that moisture was pooling between my legs, readying my body for him.

I spend my days now in an almost permanent state of arousal, going home to my flat and spending some quality time with my shower head or my fingers, just to take the edge off, and it is his name on my lips when I come. I am sure that he feels the sexual tension, the fire that is waiting to consume us both; and I am sure that he wants me too. It is getting harder and harder to fight my feelings, and I am totally convinced that it is more a case of when not if we will give in to our desires. When that time comes I will welcome both it and him with open arms. 

I never thought that I would say this about Gene Hunt, the beautiful, angry, compassionate, violent and complex man that he is, but I am in love with him.


End file.
